Second Life of a White Moon
by Chibi-Lilith
Summary: 1/2 Prince & Sailor Moon Crossover - After a lecture one day, Feng Lan is approached by a woman requesting her help in completing a secret mission on Second Life. Usagi/Arctic Fox. Other pairings can be suggested except for current 1/2 Prince pairings.


This is a ½ Prince/Sailor Moon AU crossover – I do not own either of those, just borrowing the characters and original story line. Only thing I own would be the AU plot of this fanfic.

So far I only have one pairing decided and that's Arctic Fox/Usagi. Minako and Rei will definitely be in this fic so please suggest pairings! Also, I would very much appreciate a suggestion for Arctic Fox's real life name outside of Second Life.

To avoid confusion I will be referring to Prince as a 'he' even though the game character is Feng Lan Ming's. If you're not sure about ½ Prince I would suggest reading the Manga – I totally fell inlove with it.

Also, Mamoru/Darien may or may not be in this fanfic – So sorry!

11th May 2011

Quick revision and correction – Big thank you to Failisse for pointing out my chapter title error and reviewing! I would also like to thank my other reviewers, The Fool Arcana and Dollis!

I have also thought a lot about Ami and Makoto and they will definitely be in this one – I love them too!

.

.

.

.

.

**Prologue - Tale of the slumbering princess**

.

.

Twenty year old Feng Lan Ming waved goodbye to her friends. The lecture had just ended and she wanted to rush home and log straight into Second Life. Yang Ming, her twin brother had already left to head home, leaving her on a lonely walk home.

"Prince, the blood Elf."

She froze momentarily at the voice of an unfamiliar woman saying her Second Life character's name, loud enough for only her to hear. She shook herself out of her shock and pretended not to have heard, continuing her walk home.

Her wrist was suddenly caught in a surprisingly tight grip, and it fueled her already short temper. Whirling around she put on her most intimidating 'Prince' glare - apparently it wasn't as effective as she had hoped.

A beautiful japanese blond woman around her age smiled at her, the smile lit up her sparkling blue eyes. "You _are_ Prince the Blood Elf, aren't you?"

"N-no! I don't know what you're talking about!" Lan replied nervously, tugging hard at her arm she added. "Prince is a guy!"

"You don't have to lie," the blond released Lan's wrist and continued to smile reassuringly. "My name is Minako Aino, and I would like to ask for your help for a secret mission on Second Life."

Now that she was free, Lan turned swiftly and walked away from the blond at a quickened pace, attempting to put some distance between them. Glancing to her side she growled when the nosey japanese blond seemed to be keeping up with her.

"Please, I promise I'm not a reporter and I won't reveal who you are! I promise, if you just listen I will tell you how I found out, and about my special request." Minako pleaded desperately.

Lan slowed to a stop and looked expectantly towards the stranger. "Fine. You have 15 minutes."

Minako smiled brightly and glanced around quickly to look for somewhere private speak. "Let's go to that coffee shop."

Lan followed after the blond warily, wondering if it was such a good idea.

.

.

.

.

"So...?" Lan prompted when he waitress walked away with their orders.

Minako stared down at the table for a moment before speaking softly. "My beloved little sister Usagi loved video games, we both did. We played everything together all the time."

Unsure of where the story was headed, Lan chose to keep quiet and listen.

"Something happened a year ago… an accident and Usa-chan ended up in a coma." Her tearful blue eyes darkened at the memory. "We've been waiting for her to wake up all this time. All of us, her family and her friends - It's been so hard without her."

"Daddy took it so hard. We ended up moving here from Japan when Daddy got a Senior Partner position with the developer that created Second Life." She paused and looked at Lan. "That's how I know about you. Lolidragon received the authority for your wish directly from my father."

"Daddy's background is in programming before this new job. He managed to put in a secret mission which we hope may help wake Usa-chan up."

A look of confusion must have crossed Lan's face because the blond smiled through her drying tears.

"Usa-chan is hooked up to a virtual reality set, her character is in the game but she is also in a sort of coma and the mission is to wake her up. We hope that we can reach her consciousness through the use of the VR set so we can interact with her, even if it's in a virtual setting. Of course the mission won't be easy, the tomb is guarded."

Lan recognized the pain etched on the other woman's face, so taking her hands gently in her own, she smiled gently. "All right. I'll do what I can to help you, but you must promise not to tell anyone my identity."

Jumping up eagerly, the sunny smile once again gracing her beautiful face, Minako pounced on the other woman and enveloped her in a hug. "I promise I won't tell a soul. You won't regret helping me either! Daddy told me the reward isn't experience points. It's 5 whole levels and 50,000 gold."

At Lan's wide eyed look, Minako giggled and winked at her before getting up to leave.

"I'll see you at Infinite City!" She shouted with a wave.

.

.

.

.

As soon as Prince appeared just after logging in to Second Life, he was suddenly attacked and bombarded with questions from his friends. Gui, pounced on him without warning, clinging to him as if his life depended on it and in a flash Wicked was on the Bard, trying desperately to pull him off the love of his life.

Prince shoved the elf bard off roughly, much to Wicked's satisfaction and roared angrily. "What the hell is going on?"

"A woman showed up looking for you," Lolidragon began in explanation, her tone almost as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "When we asked her what she was after, she said it was between the two of you."

The crowd of her friends and allies quieted and parted to reveal a beautiful blond elf woman with features that Prince recognized as belonging to one Minako Aino. She had been tightly tied to one of the wooden chairs in the hall, struggling desperately with her bonds. Looking up and seeing the pale haired, red eyed elf, she let out a muffled cry for help.

To the left of her stood the solemn Kenshin and Arctic Fox, keeping guard over their prisoner.

"I'm so sorry." Prince muttered when he reached her side. Once he had finished pulling the gag away from her mouth, he began to work on her bonds. "They're a little bit on the protective side."

"A little bit?" Minako huffed in frustration, but after a moment she relaxed when she felt the ropes on her wrists loosen. "I guess that's okay. I should have waited for you to log in first and explain things to them before I showed up here.

Ugly Wolf's head tilted to the side curiously. "Explain what exactly."

Prince turned to his friends once the prisoner-in-error was freed. "She-"

"I'm Venus, nice to meet you!" The blond elf woman interrupted.

"She has asked for our help with a mission." Prince said with sideways glare directed at her. "Will you explain the mission to us, please _Venus._"

Nodding to Prince, she turned to the crowd with a bright smile and clapped her hands together in excitement. "We need to wake a sleeping Princess!"

Blank stares were directed at her, crickets chirped in the background and the distinct sound of someone slapping their own forehead was heard.

"What else Venus!" Prince prompted with a growl.

The blond jumped in surprise and noted nervously that his red eyes promised a painful death.

"Ah, sorry!" She apologized frantically, bowing apologetically. " The Princess is kept in a tomb which is guarded by an insanely tough Tiger Boss. We will most likely need an alliance to kill it. In addition to that, the Princess can only be awakened by a kiss."

"A kiss?" Gui asked incredulously, his arms waving anxiously to interrupt, "You mean a kiss _for_ a Princess _from_ a Prince, don't you? Well I won't stand for it! Prince is mine and he can only kiss m-"

The emotional Bard was roughly thumped on the head by the white haired elf. "Shut up!"

Venus looked thoughtful, and tapped a perfectly manicured finger against her chin. "From what Daddy said, it doesn't need to be a Prince at all."

"Daddy?" Lolidragon narrowed her eyes at the slip up.

The blond blushed and clapped her hands together happily, pasting the most charming and convincing smile she had on her face. "Daddy found out about this mission and told me all about it, the reward is 5 levels and 50,000 gold."

There were several unbelieving shouts of "WHAT?" and Venus giggled in amusement.

Yu Lian suddenly looked excited at the thought of all that gold and eyed her husband, Ugly Wolf. "With that gold we could probably build a new personnel barracks so everyone will have their own private room!"

.

.

.

.

Venus paused in her steps, looking carefully around the dark cavern that they had travelled deeply into in search of the slumbering princesses tomb.

'I hope we can find it… Don't worry Usa-chan, I'm almost there.' She thought to herself.

Prince glanced over at the blond and noticed the determined look on her face. He had to wonder what he would do if his own brother were in the same situation as Venus's sister.

They continued to walk through the tunnels of the cavern until they reached a larger, more open area of the cavern which would have been completely dark if it was not for the beautiful pink, glowing flowers that surrounded a high platform in the centre of the cave.

On top of the platform was what appeared to be a bed, a single slender form covered in white lay in the centre and looked to be sleeping peacefully.

"Usagi…" Venus whispered softly in longing, tears forming in her cornflower blue eyes.

Suddenly she rushed forward towards the platform, unable to wait any longer. She did not hear Prince shouting after her.

In her need to see who she longed to see the most, she did not notice the enormous hulking figure that appeared to her right and almost did not escape the gigantic clawed paw that was swiped in her direction. She would have been killed if it had not been for the serious looking Kenshin who now held her smaller form safely in his arms.

She dragged her gaze away from the bed on the platform and looked up at the redheaded warrior with glazed eyes which were clearing, and mumbling her thanks she pulled away from him and observed their foe.

It was so big and dark, a huge Tiger creature that stood between them and the sleeping princess.

Enormous was an understatement but Venus was determined to rescue her sister.

Frustrated at being so close and having to face one more obstacle in the way, she raised her arm towards the sky and called upon her powers – After so long of laying dormant within her, she hoped they would answer her in this virtual world.

Feeling the familiar orange glow of her power caressing her body, the golden chain coiling around her body moved up her arm and when she felt it was ready to explode from her, she redirected her arm and pointed it towards her enemy.

The golden chain shot out, wrapping around the four legs of the giant tiger and tightened until the struggling creature crashed to the ground.

The creature flailed desperately, his large tail whipping around dangerously and at one point falling dangerously close to the slumbering woman.

"Arctic Fox, get the Princess!" Prince shouted in order. "Mages, once he's clear with the Princess cast your most powerful single target destructive spell on that thing!"

Moving toward Venus, he grabbed hold of the chains to help her with them, the other warriors of the group also offering their assistance in keeping the creature immobilized.

Arctic Fox sprinted forward, leaping over the creature and barely avoiding the whip like tail which was swung in his direction. He landed beside the bed of the enchanting Princess and took a moment to observe her sleeping form.

Long silk-like silver hair was done up in twin pigtails trailing from two round buns on the sides of her head, her bangs gave her face a heart shape. Her soft pink lips were pouty, so pretty against her smooth, flawlessly pale skin.

He froze stiffly, a slight blush entering his cheeks as he stared down at her beautiful form.

"Hurry up Fox!" He heard Prince's strained shout behind him.

Grabbing hold of the sleeping princess, an arm tucking beneath her knee's and the other supporting her back, he leapt off the platform and headed towards his allies.

The Tiger creature roared in rage and suddenly spun on the ground in a frenzied roll, the group holding the chain were knocked off their feet and dragged on the hard, rocky ground toward the flailing tiger. Quickly they released the golden chain and scattered, Venus allowing the chain to dissolve as she let go of her hold on the chain.

"Everyone go! Attack now! Mages, stay back and use only single target spells." Came Princes command.

Arctic Fox glanced down at the Princess one more time before he moved to place her gently down to help his comrades, however he felt someone grab the back of his head roughly and push down hard. He would have struggled against his attacker but found himself frozen, staring down at beautiful Princesses face and discovered that his lips were pressed against hers.

He did not notice when he was suddenly released by the Princesses mischievous blond sister, nor did he notice the wide eyed stares of his mage allies, because all he could see was the amazing silvery blue eyes that blinked open and look up at him shyly.

The Princess was awake.

Stumbling back, the normally somber brunette warrior pulled away embarrassed and mumbled his apology.

Identical blushes stained their cheeks and they looked away from each other.

Remembering the battle taking place, Arctic Fox stood and strode toward the fight to help his friends, but glimpsed at the Princess out of the corner of his eye and was pleased to see she was watching him.

Without further hesitation, Venus knelt beside the silver haired woman and pulled her into her arms, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks and her pained sobs breaking the Princesses heart. "Usa-chan…"

Between casting their spells the mages watched the scene, realizing it was a strange and awkward situation and that there was more to what they had been told. The girl was not an NPC (non-player character) so why was she in a position that an NPC would normally be in?

The Princess looked up at the blond elf surprised and at first confused, but recognizing the features of her older sister in the other woman she began to hug her back. "Mina-chan? What's going on? Where are we?"

Venus smiled at her happily through her drying tears. "We can discuss that later little sister, but right now I need to help them with that thing."

It looked as though the others were doing just fine for now, but the quicker they killed the monster the sooner they could leave so Venus jumped into the fray leaving her sister to watch on in confusion.

The silver haired Princess saw the Tiger creature turn to her direction and while dodging the magical spells being cast on it, the creature stumbled toward her a look of desperation in its eyes.

The group, noticing the focus of the creatures attention, doubled their efforts and fought even harder to keep the creature at bay to protect her.

"Wait…" She said softly and made a move towards the fight. A hand clasped her shoulder and she noticed a tall Wolf-like man smiling kindly down at her.

"It's dangerous, please stay back Princess." He told her gently.

"But something is wrong…" She replied, shaking her head and turning back towards the fight.

His hand fell away from her shoulder when the small woman suddenly rushed forward, quicker than he had given her credit for. He called out to her in warning to tell her it wasn't safe, when he noted that someone had intercepted her.

The small Princess was suddenly enveloped in the strong arms of the man who had awakened her, and he was fiercely determined to protect her. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

He was going to carry her to safety in his arms when the Tiger monster let out a roar of rage, it's giant paws batting away the annoying little creatures that were attacking it, his enormous red eyes focused on the princess and her protector swiftly moved towards them.

It's rage doubled when it noticed her struggling against the Arctic Fox's attempted to forcefully carry her to safety, but she twisted from his grip and ran to the hulking creature. "Please, will you stop now?" She called to it.

The Tiger slowed its pace until it had stopped before the princess and dropping down on its hind legs, it reached a giant clawed paw out to touch her. In a flash Arctic Fox stood protectively in front of her, his weapon raised defensively to protect both himself and the beautiful Princess.

Ducking under his raised stance, she smiled at him and placed a gentle hand on his chest and he could not stop the blush creeping into his cheek.

"Please let me handle this." The princess said out loud.

Turning to the creature that, in her eyes appeared so exhausted and determined not to give up, she smiled brightly. "Thank you so much for protecting me for so long, my friend."

She reached out and placed her small hand on an enormous clawed paw. "But you do not need to do that anymore, I am safe now with them. Will you stop now? Will you rest?"

The creature stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding and she patted his paw gently.

The Tiger began to glow softly and shrunk in size. The Princess was puzzled when her new friend turned into a giant egg and she carefully took hold of it to examine it more closely.

"So," Lolidragon turned to Venus after everyone had received their five level reward and Yu Lian had put away the gold they received for completing the mission. "Want to tell us what all this was really about?"

.

.

.

.

The alliance made their way back to Infinite City, with Venus first explaining to her sister everything that happened after she had slipped into the coma, and then explaining to everyone else the purpose of the secret mission to wake her sister.

Usagi had listened intently, still clutching her new friend which she temporarily named Sir Eggton. "So, I'm awake in this video game? Will I wake up in the real world too?"

Arctic Fox walked beside her just in case she stumbled again, as the Princess appeared a little on the clumsy side – He guessed it was because she had just awakened from such a long slumber and still had to get use to her 'virtual feet'.

Venus glanced over at Prince, the two of them exchanging a look of uncertainty. "I'm not sure Usa-chan."

"Usa-chan? That's a funny name." Dolly commented absently, then smiling brightly she added. "Are you really a Princess?"

Both sisters stumbled at the question, suddenly appearing nervous and obviously caught off guard, Usagi almost dropping Sir Eggton as she struggled to regain her footing. She was surprised when Arctic Fox wrapped an arm around her to support her until she regained her footing.

"Be more careful." He told her softly, his brown eyes gazing into her silvery blue ones and causing the Princess to blush.

"Her real name is Usagi, Usa-chan is just a nickname. Just like when she calls me Mina-chan." The blond elf explained. "I guess we should give you a Character name while we're here."

"Serenity." The silver haired woman replied without hesitation. "I will be Serenity."

Her sister shot her a look of surprise, pausing in her steps for a moment. "But-"

"It's all right Mina-chan… I mean Venus." She smiled serenely.

Prince narrowed his eyes but kept his suspicions to himself. He would need to take Venus aside and question her about the obvious mistake both sisters had made – It was clear that they were both hiding something.

After a little further travelling they finally reached Infinite City, Yu Lian and Lolidragon going off to determine the budget and design of the new personnel barracks and everyone else dispersing to do their own things.

Prince had pulled Venus aside to discuss something with her, leaving Serenity to Arctic Fox's care.

"What will you do now?" He asked suddenly, he knew his facial expression remained indifferent but deep down he was very interested in knowing.

"I'm not sure." Serenity replied uneasy, clutching to Sir Eggton tighter. "I don't think I can log off, being that I'm in a coma in the real world."

Fox turned towards her, gracing her with a small smile of encouragement. "Why don't you stay here?"

Returning the smile over the top of the egg, Serenity nodded her head. "I'd like that – Do you think that we will be allowed to?" She glanced over to where her sister and Prince were speaking.

.

.

.

.

Prince stared at the blond elf suspiciously. "Tell me the truth. What's going on with you and our sister?"

Venus narrowed her eyes at the blood elf and very briefly contemplated killing him and then escaping with her sister. She decided against it however as she knew that she could not stay logged in forever to watch and protect her sister and it would be better if they had friends to rely on.

"My sister," Venus began, forcing herself to relax. "The reason she's in a coma, is because she tried to sacrifice herself to protect me, our family and our friend. You may think that magic only exists in this fake world, but it exists in the real world too."

"She and I – Are much older than you think we are." Glancing towards her sister, Venus continued. "In fact, our souls are ancient, dating back over a thousand years ago. When we died back then, we were sent to be reincarnated."

"Before our first reincarnation, She was High Princess of the White Moon and I was the Princess of Venus and one of her protectors – She will always be my Princess, and I will always be her protector."

"We have protected this planet from evil for so long and in the end, we died protecting it. Again we were reincarnated to this future, and again we protect this world. It is our destiny." The blond lowered her head, hiding her weary eyes. "I was lucky enough to have been reborn as Usagi's twin sister this time. But about a year ago, while we were fighting one of our toughest enemies yet – Usagi used her strongest attack to defeat it. It took so much out of her that she almost died that night. She wanted to protect us – Protect everyone so desperately that she was willing to die for it."

"She lapsed into the coma shortly afterwards." Venus ended her tale and looked again toward her sister who now appeared to be chatting comfortably with the man she recognized as Arctic Fox, the same man she forced into kissing her sister awake.

Prince slumped down in a nearby chair, shock evident on his face and not really sure if he could believe such a tale. "That's a lot to deal with. It all sounds so surreal."

"Just as I promised to keep your secret, you must promise to keep ours." Venus stated.

He nodded his agreement and allowed his brain to process all the information that was just given to him.

"What will you do now?" He asked as an afterthought.

Shrugging her shoulders, Venus grinned brightly at him. "I was hoping we would have a place here, if it's not any trouble. Serenity can't log out and I won't be around all the time to protect her."

"We would be glad to have you and your sister join Infinite City." Prince said gleefully, his gaze trailed towards the silver haired princess and the blushing Arctic Fox. "Besides, I doubt it would just be me welcoming her with open arms."

Venus let out a loud giggle causing Serenity and Fox to look over at her. The blond elf however was oblivious to the glares she received from Gui and Wicked who misunderstood her happy giggle as flirting.

.

.

.

"I wonder what they're discussing." Serenity spoke absently, turning to her companion she smiled and carrying her egg in one arm, she took hold of his hand in the other. "Will you show me around please?"

Not trusting himself not to stutter a reply, Arctic Fox merely nodded his head and pulled her gently along, deciding to start by introducing her to everyone he could in the city.

Arctic Fox soon regretted that decision when the first person that they came across was the visiting overlord of the Southern Continent and shameless flirt, Deathless.

Before Serenity could even utter a greeting the strange man had her in his arms, tilting her backwards and was precariously close to kissing her.

Arctic Fox was furious, his fists clenched tightly and his brown eyes glowing dangerously with building rage. His fist lashed out and punched Deathless in the side of his head, and at the same time, he quickly snatched the helpless Princess from the playboys grasp.

Deathless collapsed on the floor in pain, rubbing his head painfully. "What was that for!"

Ignoring him, Fox put on his indifferent façade. "Serenity, this is Deathless the overlord of the Southern Continent."

Bouncing up onto his feet, Deathless smiled charmingly and tried to reach for her hands. "Ah, so the beautiful maidens name is Serenity."

His efforts were severely impeded when Arctic Fox pulled the Princess back and placed a fist into the annoying bugs forehead. "Quit it."

"But…" Deathless wailed loudly. "She's so pretty, I just want to marry her, that's all!"

"What?" Serenity asked in shock. "You don't even know me! Don't you think you should get to know someone first before wanting to marry them?"

Deathless thought for a moment and then looked up at the beautiful Serenity with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Let's go on a date tonight then!"

A fist slammed down on top of his head, Arctic Fox's furious brown eyes glaring down at the playboy in anger. "Stay away from her! She and I have plans tonight!"

Serenity, still clutched tightly in his other arm stared up at him in surprise. "We do?"

A blush stained his cheeks and he looked away from her. "Sure," He started. "I'm introducing you to everyone, aren't I?"

She giggled softly and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek gently. "Okay. Let's go!"

The little Princess pulled Arctic Fox along behind her, greeting everyone and introducing herself as they passed by.

From a distance, her blond haired sister watched in amusement and with calculating eyes. Until Deathless saw her and immediately threw himself at her, forgetting about the beautiful Serenity. He really didn't want to get on Arctic Fox's bad side anyway.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Prologue! Please review and don't forget to suggest pairings as stated above!

I haven't exactly decided who Lan/Prince will pick - Gui or Wicked. I'm leaning towards Wicked since he's been inlove with her for eight years.

Either way, the one that isn't with Lan will also be a contender for Rei and Minako.

Next chapter – Reunion


End file.
